In some cases, a master device and a slave device may communicate over a Bluetooth link. The slave device may be a mobile device for which a battery life is limited. Many factors may affect battery life, including power consumption. In a non-limiting example, various challenges related to performance may arise in interference scenarios, scenarios in which a link margin is reduced and/or other scenarios. In some cases, performance degradation in such scenarios may be overcome by techniques that may also cause a power consumption to be higher than desired. The battery life may be negatively affected in such scenarios as a result. Accordingly, techniques to reduce power consumption and/or improve battery life may be beneficial in these and other scenarios. In addition, techniques to reduce power consumption and/or improve battery life may also be desirable during normal operation and in general.